


Cinderella

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, rushed fic again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake





	Cinderella

"Why can't i go to the ball?" gripping on your towel

"Because you got many chores to finish up" the stepmother say  
"But i finish everything you told me to do, Can i go?"  
she shake her head no, walk away and shut the door

Kick the ground and weep "Why is she doing this? Can i have fun too, Snotty ass bitch" weeping, Hand touch your shoulder, felt the touch and see your fairy godmother "Who...WHo are you?" 

"My my, You cant go to the ball looking this" the fairy said

"Wait what?! I cant go my stupid step mother said so....She really isnt a mother i look up too, I dont know why my dad marry a hoe for his wealth" you weep again, the godmother wipe the tears away and do her magic 

Look down and "Hey i cant go like this and who are you?  
"Yeah you can! This isnt a boring so plain ball and im Ibuki Mioda your fairy godmother!"  
"O...Okay but how will i get THEEERREE!!" 

Skip skip  
At the ball

The prince is so bored, none of the ladies seem to catch his eyes  
"Nagito none of them-"  
"They have no hope in them"  
"I kinda wanna quit my job now but you have to marry someone because your father said so"  
While Hajime ramble on and on, Nagito spot you  
He got up and walk up to you, and ask for a dance 

"What the fuck?" Hajime roll his eyes and watch them dance the night away

This is so rush im sorry

Its 12 

"Yo so i gotta go!"  
"What stay we just-"  
"Bye" run away "Catch that girl! who face i forgot already!" 

"WHAT you were....JUST DANCING WITH HER!!!"  
"I forgot her face but she left this glass slipper"

Are you serious.....Nevermind  
"I'll go find her geez"  
"Dont find her, She wouldnt want to spend time with a piece of trash like me"  
"Oh shut up, Your going to marry her anyway"

Find the girl

"The price is coming well lets get ready girls" the stepmother said, Clapping her hands and you were "Well i can I-"  
"No no you stay see if your step sisters get married" 

"What bullshitty is this? okay fuck you and fuck you and FUCK YOU!" walking out the house and see Hajime there "Yo so yeah it was me thats my shoe"  
He puts it on and "Okay so i found you, now you-"

Marriage 

Happy ending  
You and Nagito are marriage, The honeymoon went swell and had lots and lots of babies! 

the end


End file.
